Le Loup Blanc et Le Rossignol Bleu
by DeltaCheshire
Summary: Jaskier et Geralt sont sur la route depuis longtemps maintenant, et un certain barde commence à se rendre compte que les sentiments qu'il ressent pour son compagnon de route sont loin d'être simplement amicaux... Smut. Lemon chapitre 3 Cover Image by Sayuri527 [Geralt de Riv ; Jaskier]
1. Le songe du rossignol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'un puissant coup de son épée d'argent, Geralt décapita le dernier noyer du marais, dont la tête tomba lourdement au sol et dégringola au pied d'un arbre.

\- Tu peux descendre. Commenta le Sorceleur en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

Après un court instant, l'humble barde se laissa tomber de l'arbre, non sans trébucher sur la tête encore chaude du noyer, pour atterrir sur ses fesses.

Il baissa la tête, et grimaça de dégout, horrifié de voir ses bottes tachées de sang.

\- Je ne m'y ferai jamais, se plains Jaskier.

\- Hm. Commenta Geralt en s'approchant de l'arbre.

Il tendit la main au barde qui la prit non sans hésitation, étonné du comportement du Sorceleur.

Geralt aida Jaskier à se lever avec une telle force que le garçon trébucha presque contre le torse du Sorceleur.

ils étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre, et Jaskier détourna les yeux, gêné de cette soudaine proximité entre eux.

Geralt ni prêta par attention, et se dirigea vers Ablette. Jaskier fit de même et monta sur son cheval. les deux hommes trottèrent en silence en direction du village, pour récupérer la récompense dû en échange de l'élimination des noyers.

* * *

L'air de la taverne était chargé d'un mélange d'odeur, de sueur, de nourriture, d'alcool. Geralt prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière, écoutant les villageois parler, évitant les regards mauvais des gens dérangés par sa présence. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Jaskier revint s'assoir à leurs tables après avoir donné une N-ième prestation dans la taverne.

Geralt soupira bruyamment et se leva.

\- Euh, Geralt ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda Jaskier, interloqué.

\- Dormir. grogna Geralt

\- Déjà ? La soirée ne fit que commencer ! Soufflât le barde

\- Hm. répondit le Sorceleur, avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

\- Soit ! Qui a besoin d'un Sorceleur ronchon pour s'amuser ! Lança Jaskier, assez fort, pour que Geralt puisse l'entendre.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table, la tête dans ses mains. Il réfléchit un instant. "Moi." faisait un moment que Jaskier suivait geralt sur la route, pour compter ses aventures et narrer ses exploits. Il avait eu l'occasion de mieux connaitre le Sorceleur. Il s'agissait d'un ami fidèle, d'un homme d'honneur et bon. Malgré les apparences, c'était un être très attachant. Et le problème de Jaskier était bien là. Il s'agissait d'un être beaucoup trop attachant, et surtout très impressionnant. Le jeune Barde n'avait trop de mots pour décrire ce qu'était le sorcelleur et surtout ce qu'il faisait apparaitre en lui comme sensation. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et soupira bruyamment.

À son tour, il se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, il était inutile qu'il reste seul ici après tout, autant être seul dans sa chambre.

Le Barde entra dans la pièce vide, et se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses bottes sur le sol, pliant méticuleusement son ensemble de velours bleu. il se glissa dans le lit, vide lui aussi, et ferma les yeux.

Soudain, une voix, roque, grave et terriblement sensuelle se fit entendre, non loin de son oreille.

\- Tu vas déjà dormir . La soirée ne fait que commencer.

Jaskier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, il tourna la tête et aperçu Geralt assis sur le bord de son lit. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, c'était étrange.

\- Geralt ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il s'arrêta de parler quand Geralt pivota pour approcher son visage du sien. Jaskier recula par réflexe et enfonça son dos au maximum dans la tête de lit, mais Geralt en profita pour monter un peu plus sur le lit, se retrouvant les deux genoux de chaque côté des jambes du barde, appuyé sur le matelas de paille.

Les bras musclés du Sorceleur encadraient le visage de Jaskier, qui se mit à rougir de plus belle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement.

\- Geralt... Chuchota Jaskier.

Le Loup Blanc s'avança encore, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jaskier, qui pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures pour le barde, dont les yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours rapides entre l'intense regard or du Sorceleur et sa bouche pulpeuse.

N'y tenant plus, Jaskier osa passer une main dans les cheveux de Geralt, pour amener son visage à lui. Le Sorceleur sourit doucement et mit fin à la douloureuse attente de son compagnon pour enfin poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Jaskier, qui cambra le dos pour sentir le corps de Geralt contre le sien. Le sorceleur glissa ses jambes entre celle du barde, et agrippa le bas de son dos de son bras puissant, collant son corps contre celui de Jaskier, dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

Leurs baisés se firent de plus en plus pressant, et Geralt se sépara des lèvres de Jaskier pour explorer son cou, l'embrassant, le mordant, arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements au garçon châtain.

Les lèvres de Geralt passèrent sur sa clavicule, puis glissèrent jusqu'à son ventre, non sans s'arrêter sur un de ses tétons, durci par l'excitation, ce qui fit frémir et gémir Jaskier, une nouvelle fois.

Quand les lèvres de Geralt ses serrèrent autour de son intimité, un long grognement sorti de la gorge du bard, qui serra le drap dans son poing.

Soudain, Jaskier se redressa dans ses couvertures, le cœur battant la chamade, la nuque trempée de sueur, la respiration haletante. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite. Poussa un long soupiré et posa ses mains contre son visage rouge de gêne. Un rêve.

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve.


	2. La fuite du Loup

Assis au milieu des couvertures, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit de bois sculpté, Jaskier, bien qu'éveillé depuis plusieurs heures, gardait les yeux clos. Le jeune barde expira bruyamment.

Le rêve de la nuit précédente l'avait réveillé, et il n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir depuis. Les images oniriques défilaient dans son esprit, lui pinçant le ventre, serrant son cœur. De nombreuses pensées s'imposait à lui.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait remarqué un changement dans son attitude vis à vis de Geralt, il ne se le cachait pas. Il lui arrivait de se perdre dans son regard d'or, de frissonner quand il le sentait passer trop près de lui et de sentir une douce chaleur monter en lui quand il entendais le son de sa voix si grave. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela.

Son rêve l'avait brutalement confronté à une réalité qu'il n'avait pas voulu affronter plus tôt. La nature de ses sentiments pour Geralt avait bel et bien évoluée d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir.

Et une autre réalité qu'il essayait de repousser s'imposa à lui. Il était l'heure de descendre et de confronter le fameux Sorceleur. Le problème étant qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à lui sans l'associer avec les images plus qu'excitante de le nuit précédente. Jaskier porta une main à son visage rougissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'attendre dans son lit ne changerait rien à la situation.

* * *

En descendant les marches de l'auberge sur la pointe des pieds, Jaskier se sentait mal à l'aise. Il commanda du pain et un rayon de miel à l'aubergiste, et alla s'assoir à une table. Il avait l'embarras du choix, l'auberge était presque vide.

Pas de trace de Geralt.

Se sentant soulagé, il commença à manger silencieusement. Sa quiétude fut de courte durée, quand il fut dérangé par le bruyant et désagréable bruit d'une chaise crissant sur le sol.

Geralt, évidement. La délicatesse légendaire du Sorceleur.

Le barde senti le regard ambré de Geralt posé sur lui. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux, sentant qu'il allait se mettre à rougir malgré lui. "Respire Jaskier, inspire, expire" songeat-il, "Inspire, expire" . Au bout de longues minutes, l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre prit la parole:

\- Hé bien alors, qu'est-il arrivé à l'intarissable Jaskier. En temps normal, à cette heure, tu en serais déjà à ta troisième histoire. Remarqua Geralt.

Jaskier ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive Geralt ?" pensa-t-il "Oh mais rien, j'ai juste rêvé d'une nuit torride en ta compagnie et maintenant je n'ose même pas te regarder dans les yeux parce que je sais que je vais perdre mes moyens." Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire ça. Jaskier poussa un long soupir. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier était plus qu'audible. Jaskier leva les yeux vers Geralt, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'interrogation.

Jaskier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti de cette dernière. Il se contenta de dévisager Geralt qui finit par prendre la parole une nouvelle fois :

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda Jaskier, sur la défensive.

Geralt croisa les bras sur son torse et grogna. Jaskier aurait juré le voir lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te dis ça car tu as les yeux cerné.

En disant cela il fit mine de s'avancer vers Jaskier pour regarder de plus près, et la réponse de Jaskier fut immédiate. Il eu un violant mouvement de recule et fit basculer sa chaise en arrière, s'écroulant dans un bruit de fracas qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du peu de personnes présentent dans l'auberge.

Il se releva d'un bond, remit ses cheveux en place, épousseta sa veste de velours bleu, attrapa son luth et détala en bredouillant.

\- Dehors, je sors ! L'air frais, l'herbe, c'est inspirant pour les chansons !

Il fit claquer la lourde porte de l'auberge en laissant Geralt, sourcils froncé, seul à la table.

* * *

Jaskier était assis non loin d'une prairie, près d'un arbre. Il avait repris son souffle et retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits après les événements du matin. Son luth à la main, il jouait quelques accords.

"Le Loup au yeux d'or dans la forêt rôde

Son blanc pelage mouillé d'orage,

Le rossignol n'est plus si sage,

Dans ses songes en clame l'ode.

L'oiseau fluet dans la tempête sombre,

Se voit jeté dans les décombres,

Inconsciente créature, désire goûter à la brulure. "

Le barde posa son luth et soupira bruyamment, à présent certain que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

\- Jolie chanson.

La voix de Geralt brisa le silence de la prairie.

Le Sorceleur s'installa en silence près du garçon au cheveux châtain, il croisa les jambes et posa son regard intense sur Jaskier.

Le silence pesa un moment sur les deux hommes, et Jaskier ne souhaitait qu'une seul chose : fuir loin d'ici.

Les minutes passèrent, longuement, le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, et le regard de Geralt pesait toujours sur Jaskier. Ce dernier se demanda même s'il lui arrivait de cligner des yeux.

N'y tenant plus, Jaskier finit par prendre la parole:

\- Tu comptes me fixer comme cela jusqu'à quand, Geralt ? C'est terrifiant, tu en as conscience n'est ce pas ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Le visage de Geralt était impassible.

Jaskier se mit à rougir, il détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois.

\- Regarde moi. Gronda Geralt de sa voix roque.

Jaskier écarquilla les yeux sous l'ordre de Geralt. Il leva le visage vers lui et prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Non, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit.

Geralt maintint son regard croché à celui de Jaskier. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait continuer.

Jaskier soupira bruyamment, son cœur se mit à frapper violemment contre sa poitrine.

\- J'ai fais un rêve. Je... Tu étais dans ce rêve et... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça Geralt, ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer ça. Supplia le barde.

Mais le regard du Sorceleur était impitoyable.

\- Très bien. J'ai fais un rêve qui m'a grandement déstabilisé et qui me déstabilise encore. Je n'arrive pas à te regarder sans penser à ça et je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. J'ai rêve de..."

Geralt se leva brusquement, ne laissant pas Jaskier finir sa phrase. Sans jeter un regard au barde, le Sorceleur tourna les talons et se dirigea à grand pas vers le village.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, le Sorceleur dans son état naturel. Comportement typique de la créature, il vous posera des questions, vous laissera parler, et s'en ira sans demander son reste. Estimez vous chanceux s'il vous gratifie d'un grognement, ou plus encore, de son fameux "hm.", typique à l'espèce.

Jaskier souffla lourdement pour la dixième fois de la journée à peine commencé.

Par la suite, le garçon aux cheveux châtains passa la journée à chercher le Sorceleur, en vain.


	3. Le Rossignol prit au piège

Merci pour vos Follow, review et Fav, cela me fait très plaisir !

Je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre pour le moment, je ne vois pas comment aller plus loin pour l'instant. Mais rien ne dit que je ne serais pas de nouveau inspirée un jour! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jaskier était monté dans sa chambre tôt ce soir là, ne voyant aucune raison de rester dans la salle principale de l'auberge. Il était assis sur la chaise en face du petit bureau de bois, lui même accolé au mur de la chambre, et jouait une mélodie en silence sur son luth. Il était très contrarié du comportement de Geralt, mais en vérité, il était plus inquiet que contrarié. Et s'il était parti sans se retourner ? S'il ne le revoyait plus suite à ce qu'il lui avait dit?

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa lourdement à la porte. Le jeune barde se leva et posa son luth contre le mur. Il se dirigea, sans grande conviction, vers la porte, et ouvrit cette dernière. Il resta interdit un instant.

\- Geralt ?

Devant la silhouette de l'homme sur le palier de sa porte, Jaskier ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

Le Sorceleur entra dans la pièce, forçant Jaskier à reculer. Il ferma la lourde porte de bois en silence. Se tournant vers Jaskier, il continua d'avancer, obligeant de nouveau le barde à reculer, jusqu'à ce que le bas du dos de ce dernier cogne contre le petit bureau de bois. Geralt continuait de se rapprocher, et Jaskier recula jusqu'à être presque assis sur le bureau. Quand il ne puis plus reculer, il leva son regard bleu océan vers Geralt.

Le Sorceleur se pencha, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Jaskier, qui retenait sa respiration.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose, Jaskier.

La voix de Geralt était suave et basse. Le Loup Blanc frotta légèrement ses lèvres contre celles du barde, dont le respiration commença à accélérer. Il inclina la tête et déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire de Jaskier, dont le ventre se serra.

Geralt continua en descendant le long de son cou, puis il commença à défaire son pourpoints de velours.

\- Geralt... Qu'est ce que...

Jaskier ne pu finir sa phase, Geralt, qui avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, appuya légèrement son pouce contre les lèvres du barde, qui fut contraint au silence. Il fit glisser son pourpoints, et d'un geste le souleva pour l'assoir sur le bureau.

Geralt défit les bottes de Jaskier en silence, ainsi que son bas de velours, tout en le fixant de ses yeux d'or, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux, son regard plongé dans le yeux azure du barde.

Quand les bottes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, le Sorceleur approcha de nouveau son visage vers celui de Jaskier, passant une main derrière sa tête. Il regarda un instant le barde frottant son pouce contre sa tempe. Jaskier était totalement perdu dans le regard du Sorceleur, son cœur battant à rompre sa poitrine. N'y tenant plus, Geralt s'approcha avec une lenteur, douloureuse pour Jaskier, des lèvres de ce dernier. Il frotta une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, et cette fois-ci un gémissement sortie des lèvres entre ouverte de Jaskier, qui le suppliait de continuer.

Un bref sourire passa sur les lèvres de Geralt, puis, il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle du barde, un baiser étonnement doux, dans lequel Jaskier fondit complétement.

Au bout d'un instant, Geralt se recula, mais quand il croisa le regard de Jaskier, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qui provoqua un long frisson dans le ventre du Sorceleur. Quelque chose qui lui suppliait de continuer.

Geralt donna un autre baiser à Jaskier, tout en passant ses bras derrière son dos pour l'attirer à lui. Les baisers devinrent passionnés, Jaskier avait passés ses bras autours du coup du Sorceleur, perdant ses mains dans ses long cheveux d'albâtre.

Puis, le barde serra ses jambes derrière le bas du dos de Geralt pour l'attirer plus encore à lui, arrachant un grognement au Sorceleur. Ce dernier se recula légèrement de leur étreinte, les deux mains posés sur le mur derrière le barde, les bras encadrant le visage rosissant de ce dernier.

Le Sorceleur avait le front posé contre celui de Jaskier, les yeux fermés, faisant un effort visible pour se contrôler. Il ouvrit les yeux et recula son visage pour regarder Jaskier dans les yeux. Il le regarda avec un regard profond comme toujours, mais celui-ci avait un air de défit. Jaskier compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait lui demander. "Est ce que tu es sûr ?".

Jaskier maintint le regard de Geralt un instant, et, lui retourna son air de défit dans un double mouvement, il tira la chemise entre ouverte du Sorceleur pour l'amener à lui, et tout en l'embrassant, il tira à nouveau contre son bassin pour se fondre contre lui.

Un long et sourds grondement sorti de la gorge de Geralt, il rendit son baiser à Jaskier, dans un élan de passion, il passa le bras sous ses fesses pour le soulever, avec un facilité déconcertante, et le déposer doucement sur le lit.

Geralt fit glisses ses bottes de cuirs sur le sol, Jaskier se redressa pour l'aider à enlever sa chemise, et bientôt les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus.

Le Sorceleur surplombait le barde, se faisant une place entre ses jambes, il se colla contre lui pour quérir une nouvel fois le contact brulant ses lèvres.

Geralt laissa un instant les lèvres de Jaskier, pour se diriger vers la base de sa mâchoire, qu'il embrasse, arrachant un soupir à ce dernier. Il descendit lentement le long de son corps, laissant une trace brulante derrière chacun de ses baisers.

Quand il embrassa l'os légèrement saillant du bassin de Jaskier, ce dernier gémis dans un souffle et se redressa légèrement, obligeant le Sorceleur à faire de même et lever son visage vers lui. Comme toujours le regard de Loup de Geralt captiva un instant celui de Jaskier, qui se sentait d'ailleurs horriblement proche d'une proie à ce moment précis. Geralt attendit que Jaskier prenne la parole.

\- Est ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Souffla Jaskier, le visage rougit par la gêne.

Geralt poussa un léger rire, et attrapa doucement le visage de Jaskier dans sa main pour attirer ses lèvres à lui. Ce baiser était différent des autres, plus long, plus tendre, Jaskier se laissa complétement aller aux sentiments puissants qu'il déclencha en lui.

\- Est ce que je ressemble à un rêve, Jaskier ? Souffla le Sorceleur contre son visage.

\- Justement. Lui répondit Jaskier en blottissant sa tête contre le cou de Geralt. Justement, pour moi oui.

La réponse de Jaskier déstabilisa Geralt un instant, fissurant presque sa façade si froide. Il sourit, et chercha le regard de Jaskier.

\- Je suis là.

Geralt embrassa Jaskier et le poussa contre le matelas de paille. Il descendit sa main le long de son torse et tout en l'embrassant, il attrapa un flacon d'huile posé sur la table de chevet. Il en vida une partie dans ses mains, et tout en embrassant le cou de Jaskier, il prit leur deux sexes dans sa main et en commença à réaliser de longs et lents mouvements de va et vient.

La sensation était indescriptible, Jaskier du se mordre le pouce pour retenir un gémissement. Il bascula la tête en arrière, essayent de ne pas perdre pied.

Après plusieurs minutes, Geralt se mit à genoux, surplombant Jaskier de son impressionnante carrure, une nouvelle fois, il badigeonna ses mains d'huiles. Il continua ses va et vient de sa main droite, et avec sa main gauche, il inséra lentement l'un de ses doigt en Jaskier, le tournant délicatement.

Jaskier se raidit légèrement, tendant ses jambes. Le voir éprouver du plaisir mettait la patience de Geralt à rude épreuve, il aurait voulu le dévorer sur l'instant.

Après un long moment, et quand il senti que Jaskier était près, Geralt retira ses doigts, et s'approcha doucement de Jaskier, qui semblait dans un autre monde. Il sourit du coin de la bouche.

En posant ses lèvres sur celle de Jaskier, Geralt l'interrogea du regard. Jaskier soupira lourdement, "tu as vraiment besoin de demander ?", souffla-t-il en reprenant légèrement ses esprits.

Geralt s'approcha encore, et entra en lui doucement, en lui mordant le cou. Jaskier poussa un long gémissement et planta ses ongles dans le dos de Geralt.

Il perdait complétement pied, dans les va et vient de plus en plus intense que lui offrait Geralt. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser l'enflammait de plus en plus. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du Sorceleur, le couvrant de baiser.

Quand Geralt senti le corps de Jaskier se raidir, il se redressa sur ses genoux, toujours en lui. Il enveloppa d'une main le sexe de Jaskier et agrippa son bassin de l'autre, serrant son emprise et donnant de grand coups de reins. Jaskier balança sa tête en arrière, couvrant sa bouche pour étouffer le puissant gémissement qui accompagnait la violente et pourtant si douce chaleur inondant son bas ventre.

Son corps se tendit une nouvelle fois, accompagnant son orgasme, ses doigts ses crispants sur les draps. Il fut peu de temps à Geralt pour ressentir la même chaleur dévorant, d'un geste, il se retira pour jouir sur le ventre de Jaskier.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber en avant, les deux bras tendu au dessus de Jaskier. Il posa son front contre celui du barde, haletant. Il avait les yeux fermé, et tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Jaskier le regardait, encore engourdit de leur étreinte, sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage. Geralt ouvrit les yeux doucement, et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Jaskier.

Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le côtés, poussant un soupir.

Ils restèrent de longue minutes dans le silence de la chambre. Reprenant leur souffle, revenant à la réalité.

Mais quelques minutes de silences, cela sembla une éternité à Jaskier, qui finit par prendre la parole.

\- Geralt ?

\- Hm. Répondit le Sorceleur en ouvrant les yeux.

\- C'était quoi, cette question ? Demanda Jaskier en se raclant la gorge et en se tournant vers lui.

Geralt le regarda un instant, mais resta silencieux.

Il finit par se mettre sur le dos et souffler, les yeux fermés:

\- Je me demandais jusqu'où était près à aller le rossignol.


End file.
